1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gripper for raising and lowering loads.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Under normal conditions, the load and the gripper are visible to an operator, such that the operation of the gripper, that is to say coupling to a load and uncoupling or releasing the load when the latter has reached its intended position in which it is placed on a surface, presents no particular problems. This is different if local conditions make it impossible to observe the coupling or uncoupling procedure. Such situations are frequently encountered in the context of transport tasks in nuclear power stations, if for example a load in a fuel element storage pool, which is up to 12 m tall and filled with water, is to be transported, i.e. lowered and/or raised. If in addition restricted spatial conditions are present, visual operation is excluded. Such a situation exists for example if cracks in the wall of a fuel element storage pool are to be sealed and fuel elements contained in storage racks are positioned in front of this wall, such that only a narrow gap exists between these frames and the wall.